The Perfect Duo
by zashleyrulez
Summary: Nate's about to ask Serena the question that'll make him officially the luckiest person ever. That is, if she says yes. NS -oneshot-


Nate woke up and smiled at Serena who was sleeping next to him. It was a few minuted after four in the afternoon and Nate couldn't be any happier. He pulled her as close to him as he could while recalling what they had done a few hours ago. Sure this wasn't the first time that they made love, but it sure did feel as amazing as the night they gave each other their virginities.

They had just turned twenty-seven and they've been dating for four years now. He remembered the day he asked her out and when she said yes. He felt so bad for her when everything happened with Tripp and he couldn't help but feel angry. Even back then, he loved her and he doubted he'll ever stop loving her.

She didn't want to go out with him the first time he asked her, but he fought hard for her, and she eventually fell for him.

That night, they made love and they've realized the difference between making love and having sex then.

The next few months for the two were amazing. It was like a never ending love story. Both Nate and Serena practically spent every breathing second of the day with each other. Of course, they had both said the L-word to each other within the first month, and naturally, it was Nate who said it first. However, Serena replied back with an "I Love You." Chuck thought he was completely whipped by Serena and for that, Blair scolded him saying that they were just being a cute and romantic couple.

He asked her out during the beginning of summer and throughout the few months, they've gotten even tanner and looking better than before. No matter who you compared them to, there wouldn't be anyone looking better than them.

Nate sees Serena stir under him and he snapped out of his trance. His arm was wrapped around her waist tightly and her head was rested on his chest. She blinked her eyes a couple of times before sitting up against the headboard and Nat followed suit. Nate wrapped an arm around her waist once again and her head rested on his shoulder. He gave her a kiss on her temple before a little sigh escaped from her mouth.

Serena was only wearing Nate's baby blue button up shirt that reached her thigh with the first two buttons left open. Nate on the other hand, was no better clad in only a pair of boxers.

"That was amazing," said Serena looking up at Nate with a smile tugging at her lips.

Nate practically melted from that smile. It just seems like she has the ultimate power over him.

"Yeah, it was," Nate replied before leaning down for a kiss which she instantly responded to.

A few seconds later, Nate pulled back, but Serena grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him again. Within the kiss, she mumbled, "More kisses."

Her fingers were funning through his hair while he had his hands up her, or rather his shirt and on her thighs. She pushed him down on the bed and straddled him never breaking the kiss. However, when air became a necessity, they both pulled apart. Nate sat up and pulled Serena up onto of him in his lap.

Serena closed her eyes and the two drifted off into a comfortable silence just loving the company they had.

Nate had his cheek pressed on top of Serena's hair and looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to set and the waves were crashing along the shore softly. It was completely deserted now; everyone had left already. He knew this was the _moment._

"Serena," he started, his voice nervous which Serena caught onto but didn't say anything. "I need to tell you something."

"Sure what is it?" she asked slipping off his lap and sitting next to him on the bed instead.

"No. Not right here. Let's go outside onto the beach."

"The beach?" she questioned with a confused look.

"Yeah, come on. Get changed."

He pulled her out of bed and he quickly slipped on a pair of shorts, a white t-shirt, and a pair of flip flops. Serena got up and went to their closet and picked out a light green tank top with white design on them, a pair of short shorts, and a pair of thong sandals..

Nate grabbed her hand and led them out of their beach house. They had bought it a year ago. The beach had always been their place since they were little. During the summer, they'd come here practically everyt day and just hang out together. Summer was ending soon so they were just enjoying the last few moments.

They were just walking side by side, their fingers intertwined. Nate looked over at Serena and was mesmerized by her beauty. Her blonde hair in perfect curls, her perfect body with all the curves, and that sun kissed tan. He thought that the shorts she was wearing really showed off her long, lean legs.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Serena not looking up at hi. She wouldn't look everywhere but at his face.

"Serena," he started but noticed that she wasn't even looking at him and he wanted this to be perfect. She deserves it.

"Serena," Nate started again before letting out a sigh. "At least look at me before I tell you what I want to tell you."

All Serena did was slip her hand out of his and walked towards the waves with Nate following close behind her. She stopped a little before the shore so she wouldn't get wet. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist form behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

She kept her face down and he noticed a tear drop onto the sand making it wet. Knowing that was form her, he turned her around and used one hand to grab her cheek turning her head so she'd face him.

"Serena, baby. What's wrong?"

"Did you bring me out her to break up with me?" she asked voice low and eyes cast down.

Nate's eyes bugged out and he was entirely shocked. _Why would she think I'd want to break up with someone as perfect as her?_

"No, that isn't what I called you out here for," replied Nate as he began to wipe away her tears. Now, it looked like she never even shed them.

Serena looked up into Nate's eyes and she could see the sincerity in them, and she knew that he was telling the truth.

"Okay then. What'd you want to tell me?"

She grabbed her hands and led her a little farther away from the water and then stopped, and turned towards her with his hands still holding onto hers.

"Serena, I loved you since the very beginning and I know that I'll always love you. You're perfect in every single way. I love the night you took away my virginity. I love every moment that you've spent with me. I love everything about you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have kids with you. I want to do everything with you by side. I see my future with you and I hope you feel the same way. What I'm trying to say, Serena, is," Nate said before letting go of her hands, and bent down on one knee while grabbing something out of the pocket of his Hollister shorts.

Serena knew where this was going and she couldn't be any more excited. Her heart was pounding and she already knew her answer.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Serena came face to face with a beautiful ring from Harry Winston. There was a huge diamond in the middle with little ones all around it. It was truly thee best ring ever. She gasped before he lips broke out into a huge smile.

"Natie!" she yelled before jumping on him, hooking her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He caught her easily and they just stood there hugging like that.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes?" Nate asked chuckling.

"Nope," she replied with her head on top of his.

"What?" he asked pulling her back so he could look at her.

"It's a definitely, Natie!" she said as she giggled.

"Good because I don't know what I would have done if you said no," he replied as he set her back down on the sand and slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

"It's perfect, Natie."

"Just like you," he whispered.

They both leaned in and caught each others' lips in a heated kiss that was full of passion. When they pulled apart, he picked her up bridal style and swung her around while yelling, "I love Serena van der Woodsen!"

She was laughing but screamed, "I love Nate Archibald!"

He set her down and pulled her into a kiss. This time, it was a sweet one full of love. After pulling apart, they leaned their foreheads together.

"I love you Serena."

"And I love you too, Natie."

Nate was sitting on the sand with Serena sitting in between his legs, his arms wrapped around her waist. Her head was snuggled up into his chest watching the sunset. The cast of purple, orange, yellow, and pink light surrounded the sun as it was setting. The waves were crashing along the shore softly and there was a light breeze.

It was the _perfect _moment.


End file.
